It is necessary to emphasize handling of personal information in information processing devices such as smart phones and tablet terminals; hence, those devices are equipped with functions of setting passwords such that they cannot be easily handled by other people.
Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a technology of setting modes to achieve security in information processing devices according to users' needs such that personal information such as incoming notices will not be leaked out due to the missing of information processing devices.
Patent Literature Document 2 discloses a technology of protecting personal information by preventing other images other than necessary images from being displayed on digital cameras (or electronic cameras), i.e. one type of information processing devices, when showing the images displayed on digital cameras with a number of unspecified people.